Tough Times
by PLLFan865
Summary: What happens when they might lose one of their own. Will the family be strong and pull through or will it slowly tear the family apart…
1. Chapter 1

Stef P.O.V

"Jude!" Callie screamed. "Jude can you hear me! Please wake up baby! Why aren't you waking up?"

"Callie! What's going on? I ask coming up the stairs. As I reach the top and open the bathroom door the sight scares the shit out of me. Callie is there cradling Jude in her lap, but Jude appears to be pale and unconscious. Blood is seeping onto Callie's hands. I scurry over to Callie to assess what's going on.

"Callie, sweetie what happened?" I ask while taking Jude out of her arms and checking for a pulse. "LENA, call 911 we need and ambulance. I begin to check Jude and notice a stab wound on his abdomen and a laceration on his forehead.

"Callie I need you to get me towels and help me hold pressure okay?" She doesn't move, but keeps whispering to herself. "Callie!" I say trying to get her attention. When it doesn't I call out to Lena. "Lena! Get me towels." I begin to notice that the whole family is starting to gather around the door, so I instruct them to help me. "Jesus and Mariana help get Callie out of here and cleaned up." I instruct them. Callie had stayed silent and kept her head down looking at the blood on her hands since I took Jude from her.

"Oh my gosh. What happened," about time finally Lena came and with the towels.

"I'll explain later. Just help me apply pressure." I tell her even though I have no clue what happened. "Brandon go and wait for the ambulance. Callie, you need to go with your siblings." I say to her, as her whispering grows louder. When it's finally audible I realize she's blaming herself.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

As I'm going to say something to her Lena bets me to it.

"Callie, listen to me. None of this is any of our fault we'll get to the bottom of this, but for now we have to make sure Jude's okay." Lena tries to comfort Callie.

I hear multiple footsteps coming up the stairs. The EMTs move to where I am as I step aside.

"His name is Jude Adam Foster. Pulse is weak. Stab wound to the upper abdomen and laceration to the forehead." I fill them in as they start hooking him to IVs and machines and covering his wounds.

"Ready for transport," says one of the men. "Who's going to be riding with him? We can only take two."

Author's Note:

I have no idea where this story is going or if I'm going to continue or not. Thank you for reading. I'm going to try my best to continue. Again thanks for reading. Have a nice day. -AK


	2. Chapter 2

"BP is dropping…" Says the paramedic in the ambulance as we are on our way to the hospital. Lena thought it would be best if I went with Jude to the hospital and Callie, for sure, wasn't going to leave his side so she's came also. Lena is on her way with the others right now thinking the kids needed at least one of their mothers with them. Here I am with Callie watching the beautiful boy in front of us is slowly slipping away. I currently have one arm around Callie trying my best to comfort here and one hand on top of Jude's. How could this have happened especially to Jude? From the corner of my eyes I see Callie's walls coming back up after breaking down in the bathroom. The pain and fear in her eyes give her actual emotions away.

"We're losing him." The paramedic pulls me from my thoughts. Callie's head snaps up so fast you can hear it crack. She shouldn't even have to be witnessing any of this. This can't be happening right now. We are almost there.

"Starting compressions. Joe what's are ETA?"

"4 minutes out" Joe says who I guess is the driver.

After two minutes the man finally announces that's Jude has a rhythm. I sit back and release the breath I was holding, but Callie seems to tense up even more.

"Joe, hurry up before we lose him again." I'm going to be sick. I know I should be used to this by now since I'm a cop and all but this is my child's life, and a very important part of this family. I don't know what we would do if we lost him. The ambulance finally comes to a halt. I notice we are here, but Jude's machines start to go off and beep.

"Shit. We're losing him again." The back doors swing open and a whole group of nurses and doctors are there with a gurney ready to transport Jude.

**General P.O.V**

Callie and Stef jumped out and followed behind doctors who were trying to revive Jude. A nurse appears and stops them from going through.

"Ma'am I'm sorry, but we can't let you through. Staff only. There's a waiting room down the hall to your last door to your left. I will come and update you whenever I hear something. The doctors are doing the best they can your son his in good hands." Stef nods her head feeling numb.

"You don't understand I have to be there with him. He has to know I love him. You can't stop me." Callie says putting her foot down. She's trying to get passed the door Jude went through but the only thing in her way is the nurse and Stef's grip.

"Callie, calm down. Jude's not going anywhere. Look at me, Callie. We'll be right here just let the doctors do their job." Stef says trying to calm down a teenager in distress. As she swallows her tears down Callie speaks again.

"Stef, I can't. He needs me. He has to know I'm sorry, but I had to do it before everyone got hurt."

"Do what Cals?" She doesn't respond. "Why don't we take a seat." Stef says as she pulls her over to the empty waiting to room to the corner couch. Stef grabs Callie and brings her into a tight hug.

**Callie P.O.V**

So many thoughts are processing through my mind that I think I might pass out. Jude. I feel like I'm in autopilot. Since going in the ambulance my mind has been racing. What if Jude doesn't make it? It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have done it. I feel someone squeeze my shoulders and notice I somehow am cradled into Stef and am sobbing. Somehow I manage to look up and see that the rest of the Fosters are showing up including Mike. Lena comes over and sits next to Stef while Mariana sits on the other side, and I'm between Stef's legs. Lena is stoking my hair, which makes me breakdown into louder sobs, and I can't manage to stop it. It hurts. My heart actually feels like it's tearing to pieces.

_Authors Note:Thank you guys for the reviews and __everything. I'll try to update quickly but I won't make any promises. I'm sorry this chapter is short. If you want to see something in the story happen I'm open suggestions to incorporate it into the story if I can. Thank you again. Love you. -AK_


End file.
